Glasses
by imateddybearluver
Summary: How can a pair of glasses help bring two people together? I have no idea! Sonny Monroe doesn't wear glasses but uses them for reading but a certain blue-eyed blond seems to annoy her by borrowing her glasses for only 2 purposes...what could they be?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**

I do not own Sonny with a Chance

XD have fun reading my story...

** GLASSES CHAPTER 1**

**Sonny's POV**

I went to school without ever eating breakfast...again. I can't help it if I wasn't hungry. Anyway, I was late since I had trouble with my hair AGAIN. By the way, I'm a high schooler in my first year. Nothing much happens but there's always something that NEVER change.

You see, I don't wear glasses but I use them for reading and if I ever can't see what's written on the board but there's this one person who just doesn't seem to get over it. CHAD DYLAN COOPER. He's the school's flirt and "hot" guy. And here he comes now...

"Sonny! Can I borrow your glasses?"

"Sure Chad, just don't break them okay?"

"'Okay. Thanks."

After he left, I kept on wondering why on earth does he borrow my glasses when he's in sitting in the front row! For the past month, he's been very annoying but it's not like I hate it, it's just that whenever he comes near me, I receive death glares from my fellow classmates who have a crush on him.

On Math time, I noticed he kept on staring at me since we're both on opposite sides of the room. When the bell rang, I joined my gang.

"Hey Sonny! Chad's been kind of...um..." Nico said.

"Getting my attention...yeah..."

"I think he likes you Sonny."

"What? No way Tawn, there are a lot of other girls here you know."

"Well duh! But I really don't get him."

"Thanks Tawni. Oh! Here he comes now."

"Hey!"

"Hey Chad!"

"Um...Sonny can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure."

We left my friends and talked to him. We sat in one of the benches. I noticed he got a bit nervous. Having an awkward moment, I began a conversation.

"So, what do you want to talk about, Chad?"

"I was wondering if there's someone you like?"

Surprised by what he just asked, I want to tell him I like him but this probably wasn't the right time so...

"Yeah, I do"

"Oh. I see." I saw hurt in his eyes.

"Why'd you ask?"

"Well, Devon and I had a dare—"

"A dare?"

"Wait no, not that kind of dare,...Like a bet or something."

"A bet? So all those times you were trying to catch my attention, it was all because of a bet?"

I got hurt. Maybe it WAS a good thing I didn't tell him how I felt. I left, not wanting him to see my tears.

**Chad's POV**

She left. For the past 2 days she hasn't talked to me, not even eye contact. I hurt her without meaning to. I saw her talking to someone and even though it was bad...I eavesdrop...It was Devon she was talking to.

"It's okay Sonny, no one can hear you...just say what you really feel." What? So it was true! She did like someone! It hurted me.

"Okay,...Um..."

"Go on Sonny." I gotta stop this!

"I...like...—"

Wait for chapter 2! I hope you liked Chapter 1! C:

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Glasses Chapter 2**

**Sonny's POV**

"NOO!" Chad?

"Chad?" What's he doing here?

"Sonny, you can't like Devon!" What is he talking about?

"What? I like Devon."

"Really? You like me?" "I just said you can't!"

"What is with you Chad? I like everybody."

"Oh." They both said in sync.

Devon left, leaving me with a confused Chad. What is with him? He sighed in relief.

"Sonny, I'm really sorry." He apologized? This is so not like him!

"What is wrong with you, Chad?"

"Look! I heard you talking with Devon and almost said that you like him," What? I gasped! No way! He eavesdropped? I can't believe it! I tried holding back my laughter, but failed.

"What are you laughing for?"

"Chad, you hahaha got it hahaha all wrong hahahaha! Hahahaha XD"

"What do you mean?" I think he's mad now so I stopped.

"Chad, I just wanted to tell Devon that I like his new glasses. I found it hard to say since the glasses made him look like an absolute nerd."

"Oh. I guess my consumptions were wrong then..."

"Wait, why did you stop me from telling him?" ha! Got him!

**Chad's POV**

"Wait, why did you stop me from telling him?" Uh-oh**. **Should I tell her? It might be my only chance.

"Um,...because...because..." Ugh! Just say it Chad! Say it!

"Ilikeyou." There!

"I'm sorry what?" Great~ she's playing with me!

"I like you."

"Really? Cause I like you too." YES! [happy dance in my head!]

"Good." It's perfect!

"Good."

"Fine." We got closer and closer, I can almost feel her sweet breathing.

"Fine."

Just a little more...KKKKRRRIIINNNGGGG! AAARRGGHHH!

"STUPID BELL! No-" I felt soft lips crashing to mine. Sonny.

"You better run, Cooper."

"Sure, can I borrow your glasses in class?"

"Chad, really you're in the front row."

"Yeah well, you're on the other side of the room." She blushed! She's so cute! Stupid cute!

We ran. Holding each others hands.

Its a really short story.

Hope you liked the second chapter! Anyway. I'll update the next chapter soon. C:

Please review. XD


End file.
